


Locked

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Justin Hammer, Chastity Device, Cock Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Iron Man 2, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Sub Justin Hammer, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators, hitachi magic wand, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Once a week Justin Hammer sees his Master, Tony Stark.  Between their meetings, Tony keeps Justin locked in chastity.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts), [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/gifts).

> My dear friends [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay) and [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel), I hope you do not mind sharing this trash boy gift. <3 <3

Justin watched exactly one hour of porn, as Tony had ordered him to do once a day. Justin was allowed to touch himself while he watched, but the strict chastity device his cock wore made it impossible for him to even grow erect, let alone experience a true orgasm. The device was metal, and it locked with a ring that ran below his balls and around the base of his cock. Attached to the ring was a short metal sheath that held his cock cramped and soft. There was a small opening at the tip, but otherwise it was a full metal encasement, like one of Tony’s suits.

Sometimes, when Justin used the pink Hitachi vibrator Tony had given him, holding it firmly to the head of his trapped cock and breathing heavily, the metal vibrated against his desperate flesh and Justin could force out a ruined orgasm - some white spilling from the tip, but only a feeling of maddening frustration and painful disappointment - and yet, Justin did it over and again. 

He wasn’t obligated to give himself ruined orgasms, but if he did choose to do so, Justin was ordered to count how many he had, collecting the precise date and time for Tony’s review at their weekly meeting. Justin also had to compose at least one sentence describing how each ruined orgasm made him feel. The specific times of his daily porn hour, as well as the titles and durations of all the porn videos he watched, also needed to be noted. Each porn session also required at least one sentence describing the way the videos had made him feel.

Justin kept all the information organized in a special book, making sure to use perfect penmanship. His cock was locked for the entirety of each week between meetings, and only Tony had the key. If Justin displeased his Master, he would have to go another week without being granted a true orgasm. Instead, Tony would remove the device only long enough to wash him with gentle motions. Justin would grow erect at once, but he would be forbidden to come. They would wait until his erection went down on its own, and then Tony would lock him up again, unsatisfied, for another week. It was a dreaded punishment.

Whenever Justin had a ruined orgasm during the week, besides recording it on paper he had to say Tony’s full name out loud five times and record his voice with his phone. He wasn’t allowed to begin saying the name after the orgasm had already ended; he had to start while it was happening. If he had more ruined orgasms marked down in his book than he had recordings on his phone, he would be punished - a meeting with no orgasm allowed. Justin was always honest with his records, wanting to be good for his Master. Sometimes he earned punishment despite his best efforts, because he found himself unable to speak amidst the glorious pain of his squashed pleasure. 

When that happened, Justin would accept his punishment dutifully. If he complained at all he would be punished the following week as well.

This week Justin had given himself twelve ruined orgasms so far, and he was three days in. None of them were satisfying, of course, and at some of them Justin had wept with loss and longing. But he always wanted more, because each time he suffered under Tony’s rule Justin felt closer to him than he could ever have wished for in all the years he spent pining after him.

At last the best day of the week came; the most important, the most sacred day of the week. Justin fell into Tony’s arms and Tony laughed.

“Were you a good boy for me this week?” Tony asked, holding Justin firmly to him.

“Yes, yes Master,” Justin cried, tears pooling in his eyes at once.

“Show me the proof.”

Tony shoved Justin away and Justin made a sad sound. Tony smirked and sat down in his plush armchair and Justin presented him with the book, then played each recording on his phone as Tony counted them out. Tony gave a curt nod of approval, the expression sending warmth throughout Justin’s being, and began to examine what else Justin had written.

“Strip and get on your knees,” Tony ordered without raising his head from the book’s pages. He pointed to the space at his feet.

Justin obeyed at record speed and waited eagerly. At last Tony closed the book and grinned.

“Perfect,” he praised Justin as he patted his hair like a dog.

“Thank you, Master,” Justin moaned. A wild thrill ran through him - _perfect_ Tony had said, _perfect_ \- and Justin had to work very hard not to give a small thrust of his hips. 

Tony grinned and unzipped his fly, then removed his still soft cock. He pointed to it and snapped his fingers, and Justin rushed to suck it into his mouth. In moments he had brought Tony to full hardness. Justin began to raise and lower his head at speed, relaxing his throat to take Tony deep down with each forward movement. 

“Yeah, yeah, good boy,” Tony chanted, and Justin moaned around him, “makes you so hot when I praise you, huh? Makes you wanna come?” Tony asked tantalizingly, “Makes you want me to take out my key and let your cock out of its cute little house and jerk your hard, hard, _finally_ hard cock, jerk that finally free cock, move my hand quicker, quicker, quicker, till I let you, till I _finally_ let you -”

He grunted and gripped Justin’s head and held him down, and Justin moaned around him, wanting to pleasure him with the vibration and wanting to express the joy it gave him to please his Master. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Tony barked as he gave a final, brutal thrust up into Justin’s mouth and Justin felt Tony’s wetness spill onto his tongue. He swallowed eagerly, enjoying the taste of the proof that he had pleased him. Tony gave a satisfied grunt, then pulled Justin’s head off of him with a hard grip on his hair and shoved him backward. Justin toppled and fell over. He looked up at Tony with devotion in his eyes.

“It feels so good to come,” Tony said wickedly, “do you remember how it feels? To _really_ come? Do you remember last week when you came for me?”

Justin whimpered, his cock throbbing as he recalled the experience. He had spent all week thinking about it.

“Didn’t it feel so good to be set free, to be hard, to have my hand around your cock, your hard, hard cock, jerking it faster and faster and faster until I let you shoot your come all over my hand?”

“Master, Master,” Justin begged, “please, yes, please.” He could hear the pathetic desperation in his tone.

Tony chuckled.

“Tell me how it felt last time I let you come.”

“Um, uh, please, please…” Justin mumbled, overwhelmed by his need, by the arousal Tony’s words had caused.

“Tell me,” Tony bellowed.

“It, it,” Justin struggled to say, “it felt like nothing else mattered, and like, like I was yours, yours utterly, yours only, and like I would do anything, _anything_ to please you. Like, like for one perfect moment, everything made sense, and it was all because of you, Master, only because of you.”

Tony seemed pleased with this response and Justin beamed.

“Get on all fours like a dog.”

Justin let out a soft, eager sigh and hurried to obey.

“Good doggy,” Tony said, and Justin hummed with pleasure. Tony came around to Justin’s front and held out his cock, which was soft again after having released into Justin’s mouth.

“Open up and get me all nice and hard again so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours.”

Justin opened his mouth and Tony placed his cock inside. Justin swirled his tongue around it and sucked at it gently until it began to grow firm. The feeling of it hardening in his mouth made Justin’s own cock throb against the confines of its prison. Then Tony grabbed his head and thrust a few times until he grew the rest of the way erect. Once he had, he pulled suddenly away and Justin whimpered, missing having Tony in his mouth.

But then Justin remembered what was coming next and he was so joyful he could barely stay still. He gazed dreamily up at Tony, who laughed, then reached a hand into his front pants pocket. Slowly he withdrew his hand, and Justin watched with wide eyes as the beautiful key to his chastity device was revealed. Tony held it up and stared at Justin with deep, lustful eyes. Justin inhaled sharply with anticipation and keen hope; sometimes Tony took off the chastity device before he fucked him.

“Please please please, please Master please…” Justin chanted, but Tony only laughed and shoved the key back into his pocket. Justin swallowed a sob.

Tony disappeared out of sight and soon Justin heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open followed by the slick of lube. Tony came up behind him and Justin craned his neck to look back at him.

“You want me to fuck you?” Tony asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Master,” Justin pleaded, “please, please, please fuck me, I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know you will,” Tony replied, then guided his cock to Justin’s opening and shoved it roughly inside.

“Master,” Justin called out, all at once filled and stretched by Tony’s large cock, “thank you, thank you, thank you…” he repeated over and over.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Tony grunted as he grabbed Justin’s hips, digging in his nails, and began to pound mercilessly into him. “Tell me what a good boy you’ve been for me this week,” he commanded.

Justin struggled to speak, even to think.

“Do it, tell me.”

“I, I, I,” he stuttered, then spoke all in a rush, “I watched porn like you told me to and I used the vibrator you gave me to have ruined orgasms all week while I thought about your hands and your cock and your face and your voice and I came all locked up but I couldn’t come for real and it hurt, oh it was so bad, but I was grateful to suffer for you and I wrote down the time in the book right away and I used my best writing, oh, Master, I want to be so good for you, I want to be perfect.”

Tony moaned loudly and fucked him wildly. 

“You’re good,” he said gruffly, and tears spilled from Justin’s eyes.

“Thank you, Master,” he whispered once he had found his voice, “may I beg for my cock to be released, Master?” Justin’s cock was straining to harden, shoving painfully against the metal walls that held it.

“Yeah, beg,” Tony encouraged.

“Oh, Master, please,” Justin began, “I need you to take it off, I need it so bad, oh I need to get hard for you, so hard and feel your hand on me while you fuck me, and I’ll wait till you say before I come, I promise I’ll be so so good, please, you’re generous, Master, I know you are, please be generous and take it off,” his voice broke and Tony stroked his back, “please, I’ll be so grateful.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, “you’ll thank me over and over?”

“Yes, yes, always, please, Master…”

It felt like it was happening in slow motion. Tony’s body stilled, his cock remaining inside Justin’s ass, and after what seemed like an infinity of moments Justin felt both of Tony’s arms reach around his pelvis, felt both of Tony’s hands draw near to his locked cock. He heard the clink of metal against metal, and then the glorious sound of the key sliding into the lock.

The lock clicked open and Tony expertly removed the device, tossing it aside. Justin hardened at once and heard himself begin a long, low sound that he expected to have no end. He couldn’t move for an instant, too overwhelmed by sensation and emotion, but then his hips gave an involuntary thrust. It was only because of years of practice, years of Tony’s training, that Justin didn’t release right then and there.

“Don’t come yet,” Tony warned, then returned to fucking him, driving his hardness deep into Justin’s ass again and again. Tony did it just right and Justin could easily have reached orgasm with an untouched cock, even if he hadn’t been locked up for a week. He wanted to come so badly he could barely think. Still, a part of him was glad that he wasn’t allowed to yet, because he yearned for Tony’s hand on him, because he knew his orgasm would feel so much better if he were spilling over Tony’s curled fingers.

Justin held on, held on, Tony had trained him well. His desire to release was nearly unbearable, but his desire to please Tony was stronger than anything. He waited, he waited…

“Oh, fuck you feel so good,” Tony groaned, “you want me to come inside you, you want to be the one to make me come?”

“Yes, yes,” Justin exclaimed.

“Soon,” Tony replied after a teasing pause, then slowed the pace of his thrusts for an excruciating length of time. Justin felt disappointment and desperation, but he didn’t beg because he was so close to the edge that he thought the lust of the act might make him lose control. He bit his lip and strained to hold as still as he could. He focused on his breath.

“Oh, you’re so close, aren’t you?”

Justin tried to speak but heard only a sob.

“Get ready for me to touch you,” Tony whispered harshly as he quickened his speed again, his hips pistoning, his cock plunging deep inside, “remember not to come till I say.” Justin took a deep breath. He felt Tony’s arm reach around his pelvis again and then - at last - he felt Tony’s fingers wrap around him. “Don’t come yet,” Tony ordered at once, and Justin shuddered.

Tony held his hand still on Justin’s cock as he continued to fuck him. A fresh spring of tears slid down Justin’s cheeks; he cried not only because of the pain of the prolonged denial, but also because of the intense joy it brought him to be pleasing his Master, to be with his Master, to be so very close.

And then Tony began to stroke him, slow and steady, and Justin screamed, a high-pitched noise.

“Master, Master, Master…” he tried to chant, and hoped Tony could make out the title of honor amidst Justin’s sounds of ecstasy, prayed that it could be deciphered amidst Justin’s loud, hard noises of mingled satiation and starvation. Tony moaned, his sound nearly as loud as Justin’s, and sped up both the motion of his hips and the motion of his hand. 

“Not yet, hold on,” Tony murmured.

Justin sweat and panted and shook and wept and then -

“Now,” Tony called, and the moment Justin let go felt like love, like something Justin would find incomprehensible at any other point in time, like something Justin could only understand when his Master granted him this precious, sacred gift - the gift of an orgasm that Tony, and Tony alone, controlled. Tony groaned and pulsed inside him as Justin spilled over Tony’s hand at long last, and the instant of release seemed to stretch on and on as Justin relished their shared pleasure. He didn’t realize how openly he was sobbing until he finally came down and they collapsed onto the floor, Tony’s softening cock still inside him.

“Good boy,” Tony whispered into Justin’s ear, and Justin’s happiness was pure as he chanted through his tears, _“thank you thank you thank you…”_


End file.
